PAW Patrol/Frozen
Chase was once an ordinary police pup when he starts to possess the ability to create ice and snow. One evening, while playing, he accidentally injures Marshall with one of his ice bolts. Ryder and the pups seek help from the Good Snow Witch who heals Marshall and remove his memories of Chase's new magic. In order to protect Marshall and keep his powers a secret, Ryder declares that Chase must lock himself up in his Pup House, except if someone needs the PAW Patrol's help. Chase, afraid of hurting Marshall again,spends most of his time hiding in his Pup House, creating a rift between the two pups, which further strained their friendship. Three days later, the people of Adventure Bay prepare for Chase's Pup For A Day party. Excited, Marshall explores the town and meets Mary, with the pair quickly developing a mutual attraction for each other. Chase's party goes off without incident, and the two pups begin to bond again at the reception. But the happiness doesn't last long when Chase refuses to ask Ryder to let Mary be the new member of the PAW Patrol. Marshall then becomes furious at him for avoiding him all day, setting off an argument between the pups, which culminates in Chase's abilities being exposed to the Mayor and the rest of the guests. Panicked, Chase flees, inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on Adventure Bay in the process. Free of his secret and far from Adventure Bay, he builds himself an ice palace and unknowingly brings to life his and Marshall's snowman pup, Snow Pup. Marshall, along with his gosling friend Fuzzy, sets out in search of Chase, determined to return him to Adventure Bay, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While getting supplies, they meet a Chinese Crested Dog named Rachel and her pet baby swan named Silvey. Marshall convinces Rachel to guide him and Fuzzy to the North Mountain in search of his pup friend. The group encounters Snow Pup who leads them to Chase's hideaway. Marshall and Chase are reunited, but while Marshall tries to persuade the police pup, who is now a snow pup to return, Chase still harbors fears of hurting Marshall. Chase becomes agitated and accidentally strikes Marshall in the heart with his powers. Desperate to get Marshall to leave, Chase creates a giant snow wolf that throws them out. As they flee, Rachel and Fuzzy notice that Marshall's black spots are turning baby blue, and decides to take him back to her adoptive owner; the Good Snow Witch. There, The Good Snow Witch reveals that Marshall's heart has been frozen, and unless it's thawed by "an act of true love," he will become frozen solid forever. Rachel bringing Marshall and Fuzzy, races back to Adventure Bay, believing a kiss from Mary will save him. Meanwhile, Mary, who had gone on a search for Marshall, encounters Chase and brings him back to Adventure Bay after he is knocked unconscious during a skirmish with the pound's men, shackling his in the darkest room in the pound for his own protection. Mary and her owner pleads with Chase to undo the winter, but Chase admits he is unable to control his powers. When Marshall is reunited with Mary and begs her to kiss him to break the curse, Mary refuses, revealing her true plan of become the new fire pup to seize control of his role. Leaving Marshall to die, Mary charges Chase with treason for his friend's apparent death. Chase escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the bay. Snow Pup and Fuzzy finds Marshall and reveals Rachel is in love with him. The two then travel together onto the bay to find her. Mary confronts Chase and tells him that Marshall is dead because of his actions. In Chase's despair, the storm immediately stops, giving Rachel and Marshall the chance to reach each other. However Marshall, seeing that Mary and her owner are about to kill Chase, throws himself between the three and subsequently freezes solid, blocking the blow. As Chase, Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, and the rest of their friends grieve for the fire pup, Marshall begins to thaw; his decision to sacrifice himself to save Chase constituting an "act of true love." Realizing love is the key to controlling his powers, Chase is able to thaw Adventure Bay and even provide Snow Pup with the means to survive outside of winter (by creating a snow flurry cloud over his head). Mary is sent to the pound to face punishment for her crimes against the PAW Patrol, and her owner was sent to jail for almost trying to kill Chase. Marshall and Rachel share a kiss, and the two pups reconcile, with Chase promising never to lock himself up in his Pup House again and skates on the new ice rink with Marshall. Voice Cast of Characters: Dylan Sprayberry as Chase, Colin Ford as Marshall, Jackie Evancho as Rachel, Gattlin Griffith as Rocky, Cooper Roth as Rubble, Harley Graham as Skye, Kodi Smit McPhee as Zuma, Ronzel Adlao as Ryder, Brittney Karbowski as Katie, Gwyneth Paltrow as Farmer Yumi, Elle Fanning as Mary, Cate Blanchett as The Good Snow Witch, Pamela Adlon as Fuzzy, Jess Harnell as Wolfie, Jonathan Winters as Blizzard, John Paul Ruttan as Sivley, Mckenna Grace as Snow Pup, Estelle Harris as Snow Mink, Don Rickles as Polar Bear, Sierra McCormick as Polar Cub, Penguin Chick, and Old Snow Owl, Mandy Pantinkin as Mr.Porter, Jessica Belkin as Mary's Owner, Mark Thudium as Pound Gaurd, James Patrick Stuart as Cap n Turbot, Kristen Wiig as Mayor Goodway, And Thugs Songs Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? (Marshall version) Marshall and Chase-For the First Time in Forever Love Is An Open Door Let It Go ( Tundra version) In Summer Fixer upper For the First Time in Forever Reprise Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Frozen Category:Musicals Category:Disney crossovers